


Breaking skin

by Aoshika_October



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dom/sub, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie is not sure yet, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It's confusing, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Pretend Cheating, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom's tongue, kneading, losers in love, porn with a little plot, they just don't know yet, they just love each other, they/them pronouns for venom, well Venom knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoshika_October/pseuds/Aoshika_October
Summary: "That voice.That voice, that deep and grumbling voice that seemed to come from the deepest part of Eddie’s guts, made its way through his veins and sent goosebumps all over his skin.“Whaddayawant?” he asked in a hurry, terrified."Eddie loves Venom, but is afraid of them. Venom just wants to eat brains and take control over him. Eddie is only a good meal for them. Even if Venom tries to demostrate otherwise.





	1. Feeding

**Eddie…**

That voice.

That voice, that deep and grumbling voice that seemed to come from the deepest part of Eddie’s guts, made its way through his veins and sent goosebumps all over his skin.

“Whaddayawant?” he asked in a hurry, terrified.

After the Life Foundation and Drake’s downfall and all that went down after everything was said and done, Eddie found himself with a good amount of money for his problems, a new apartment and several job offers, including his last job plus the promise of a raise and a bigger, better broadcast for his show.

Anyone would think Eddie Brock was set up for life, economically and professionally. People recognized him on street once in a while.

But he felt alone. Alone and isolated, his head felt like it was filled with cotton. Everything passed in front of his eyes like he was seeing everything through a tv screen.

And then, Venom was back. He hadn’t even expected them, he had thought Venom had died in the explosion and suddenly they were here, back, small and weak but with him again and Eddie found himself feeling overwhelmed with emotion and happiness.

But with Venom back, the ravenous hunger and the unstoppable craving for brains was back too. At first, Eddie had done whatever he could to keep them satiated and calm, but Venom was demanding and controlling. Eddie could grant them that they didn’t took control over his body (our body, Eddie) anytime they wanted, but it didn’t change the fact that Eddie was terrified with the sudden realization that Venom could do anything they wanted, that Eddie didn’t have a chance if Venom decided they didn’t need him anymore and took control completely.

At first he started to keep it more to himself, to refrain from them. But Venom kept prying, kept demanding more and more and Eddie didn’t know what else they would ask him for, even when Eddie had nothing left to give. His body, his home, half of his consciousness, his memories, his everything…

**What was that?**

“I asked you, “what-the fuck-do you-want?””, he repeated. His throat felt dry and his hands were shaking.

**Mmmm… **

Venom growled, and Eddie trembled.

He was currently perched in front of his computer, not knowing what to do. He had been writing a new article and once Venom had talked, he lost his groove, unable to keep typing, tense and expecting.

Venom slithered through his skin until they formed partially, head, shoulders, arms and torso, all bulky and shining black in front of Eddie. Their big, shiny eyes searching over his face.

**You have been so silent, Eddie. Keeping yourself from us. It seems like you have not understand completely, Eddie, but you accepted us in your life. Our life, Eddie.**

“No! this is not what I wanted and you knew it! I thought…!”

**You thought, Eddie, that everything would be good, and easy. Symbiosis can be the easiest thing, effectively, but only if our perfect host is willing. It seems like we were wrong, Eddie. We thought that you were our perfect host, that we were going to be together for life. **

They sounded as if they were… hesitant… repent, as if they…

**We are sorry, Eddie. We were wrong to assume you were ours. We tried to make it work, but if you do not want it, there is nothing else we can do. **

Suddenly, Eddie felt so empty and alone all over again. Venom cupped his face, brushing their thumb against his cheek.

**We have to go now. Have a nice life.**

Venom had been gentle with their words, but this final sentence felt like a vengeance. Eddie had not expected it, and it felt like a stab.

And then, the most absolute emptiness.

“Venom?”

Complete silence.

“V?”

Desperation, loneliness, emptiness. The most complete, absolute void.

“Venom!”

Eddie lost his ability to breathe, his heart galloping inside his chest.

**Eddie, we are still here. Have not left you yet.**

“I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to…leave me…”

Venom was in silence. Eddie had to make up his mind or he could lose everything. Why was he so afraid of losing Venom? Was it just his fear of being alone, or was it something else?

**What do you want, then, Eddie?**

Hell if he knew. The only thing he was sure about was the fact that he did not want to be alone. He did not want to lose Venom. Not now. Not ever.

“I don’t want you to go!” he repeated, “but still…. I don’t have anything else to give you…” he tried to explain, unsure, “I don’t know what else _you_ want…”

Venom was silent, but Eddie felt comprehension and sadness through their bond.

“…and even if I knew, I’m not sure I could give it to you. You are… too much. Too fucking much, Venom”.

Venom rippled inside him. Eddie then heard them explain with a soft, careful voice:

**We need chemicals produced by brains. Adrenaline, but not only that. We enjoy the taste of your emotions, Eddie. Fear, excitement, anger. Those are enough to sustain us, but we could thrive even more if we could get a substance you produce when you feel… affection, Eddie. Love.**

To say Eddie was baffled would be an understatement.

“Love?”

**And lust, Eddie. We… have felt it. In your dreams. Your dreams of us, Eddie. Tenderness, adoration, lust. Vulnerability. _Submission_. Your own brand of love for us. Concocted specifically for us, for you are our perfect host. No other human could do it, so nutritious and tasty.**

“No… no nonono, you weren’t supposed to see those dreams!”

**It was bound to happen, Eddie. Now, it is for you to decide. If your choice is to give yourself to us, then we can stay, and make sure you don’t have to eat more brains. Because our bond will sustain us with the delicious chemicals produced by your wonderful brain. **

Eddie imprinted his nails on his desk.

“And what if I decide not to?”

He felt them tremble and make themselves small inside his chest. His stomach felt heavy at that.

**Then we will have to go, and find another host. We will not force Eddie to sustain us if none of the choices sits well with him.**

“So…it is to keep eating brains, _or_… to feed you with the chemicals in _my_ brain, _or_ you to leave _me_”.

**Basically.**

Eddie hide his face into his trembling hands.

“And how could I feed you with my chemicals?”

Venom perked at that.

**They just have to be released and we will make sure to absorb them. It will not cause any imbalances in your brain, for you will be producing an “extra” just for us. It will be even more nutritious than if we were catching them whenever they were produced.**

“And we will have to…?”

Venom feed him some images, screenshots taken directly from his dreams. He was finding it was hard to breathe.

“O…Okay. I don’t… I don’t have to actively participate, do I? I just need to… be there. Doing what you say”.

**…If that’s what you want, Eddie.**

“Then… lead the way”.

.

.

.

Eddie was standing in front of his bed. Sometimes he felt like it was tiny, but now it seemed enormous. He was afraid and ashamed, because he knew, he fucking knew, this was everything he wanted. But, what if it didn’t mean the same to Venom? What if they just took what they wanted and leave him anyway? What if they were violent, what if they hurt him or made him sick?

Eddie felt Venom sipping out of his skin and seeing the mirror in front of the bed, he could see them forming completely behind him. So tall. So broad and strong. Their big, dangerous hands traveled to his shoulders and gripped them with force, but delicately at the same time, grounding him.

**Relax, Eddie. Breathe.**

Eddie breathed. In, out.

Venom’s claws slipped over his arms and to his waist, clutching the hem of his hoodie, taking it up and off him slowly. Then they traced his abdomen and his hard nipples with their fingers.

“Aaah…” Eddie gasped, his voice higher, not expecting to feel his skin so sensitized. Their knuckles caressed the curve of his low back. Eddie arched. Their big, strong arms encased him by his torso. Eddie felt them talking, nuzzling his nape and caressing his chest.

**So pretty, Eddie. Do not have to do anything. Just keep breathing for us. **

Eddie did.

**You have dreamed with this, Eddie. With us. You called us “master”, “sir”. Call us that, Eddie.**

“But… you said I didn’t… ah!”

Eddie was interrupted by a hard slap on his ass. Despite having his jeans on still, it felt heavy and burning on his skin.

**You are talking back at us, pet. We do not like it. **

Eddie whimpered. Of course, Venom had seen everything. They knew he liked this, _needed_ this, even, especially when it was about them. All his fantasies, fulfilled, and he was still so terrified he could not move, could not breathe, and tears formed on his eyes and…

“Ah!” another slap, and his pants and underwear were yanked off his legs before he knew what was going on. Now, he was with his back pressed on the bed, his legs up, where Venom had manhandled them to strip him.

**You were slow, Eddie.**

“It will… will not happen again… master”.

.

.

.

Tendrils massaged all over his skin, two of them playing with his nipples, some more rubbing his shoulders, getting rid of every knot, making Eddie feel soft and malleable like a pile of goo. Venom’s tongue was entangled on his dick, moving up and down, teasing his slit. His big claws kneading his ass cheeks. Smothering him in complete bliss.

His eyes rolled back, Eddie prepared to be consumed by ecstasy, but Venom stopped any movement, interrupting his orgasm, making Eddie whimper in loss.

**You will not come until we say so, pet. Now, on your hands and knees.**

Eddie tried to move, but he felt lost. By the time he could get in position, he was rewarded with yet another slap, now on his other cheek, and he howled in pain and bliss.

**You did not answer to our order. **

“I am sorry, sir… I… I was distracted”, Eddie’s throat was dry, and his eyes and ears felt numb. Venom produced what could seem like a growl, but instead was something like a humming laugh. Eddie shivered. Their tongue traveled all over his back.

**Would you like to know what are we going to do with you, Eddie? **

“Y…yes, master”.

**We will taste you, Eddie, more than any other person has. We will slide our tongue inside your hole. We will stretch it and lube it up with our tongue. We will prepare your asshole to receive our cock. How does that sound, Eddie?**

Eddie was a shivering, whimpering mess. His dick was leaking pre-come, and his hands were clutching the sheets with so much force, his knuckles were white. Venom gave him a good slapping in both of his cheeks, making him howl and cry of happiness. Then they kneaded his ass, spreading him to reveal his little, tight hole.

“I… I don’t want to”.

Eddie could not see Venom, his face planted against the bed, but he could feel them freeze at that.

**What did you say, Eddie?**

“I don’t want to. Please…” he wriggled his hips, in complete contrast to what he was saying, “don’t do it. I don’t want you to”.

**Mmmmmh. We will see if you think the same once we have our tongue inside you**. They spread Eddie again, ready to begin his feast. Eddie clutched the sheets for dear life.

First, Venom brushed repeatedly their long, wet appendage over his rim. Eddie trembled every time, but when Venom finally breached his hole with six inches of it, Eddie downright crumbled. He could not even open his eyes, fearing any sensorial input that could send him over the edge, their reflection in the mirror, for example. The tongue entered him even more, maybe ten inches, moving in and out of him until they found his prostate.

“N…no…” it seemed like a good moment to keep playing his fantasy, and he knew, Venom could hear him on his head when his inner voice said “_yes, yes, yes, yes_” over and over again.

Eddie had been trying to suppress his moans, but right now, he couldn’t care less if anyone heard him being fucked and used like never before. Eddie was trying not to cum yet, but his prostate was being abused, his cheeks numb with the slapping, tendrils massaging and kneading all over his skin.

**Cum, Eddie, you can cum now, cum for us!**

And who was Eddie to disobey his Master?

The orgasm hit him like a tsunami, Venom kept tongue-fucking him all through it, making it almost unbearable. Eddie could not stop screaming, cumming like never before on his life.

.

.

.

When he came to, it must had passed just several seconds, for Venom was still tongue-fucking his asshole, milking him of the last of the chemicals he needed, Eddie supposed. His dick jerked, releasing a last strand of semen. Eddie moaned and shivered.

Venom stopped, and then retracted from him. Eddie barely found enough force in him to move his head around and see them.

Venom looked at him, and then, produced a new appendage from the area of his crotch. Eddie felt his mouth water, and a terrified moan escaped his lips at the view.

**Do you like, it, pet? It is for you. Come and… inspect it.**

Eddie dragged himself over the bed to sit on the edge and then, a little hesitantly, to kneel in front of them. Venom was standing in front of the bed, some tendrils connecting him to Eddie, big, monstrous, beautiful cock on display.

Eddie vacillated before taking it on his hands. It was at least twelve inches long, thick, heavy, solid. Warm. He loved it. He nuzzled it kissed it, licked it. He took the tip inside his mouth and sucked. Traced every vein with his tongue. It was perfect. It was terrifying. It was going to kill him.

“I… I don’t want to take it, master… it’s too big?”

**What is too big, pet?**

“Your… your cock, master. It is too big for me. Please, don’t make me take it”.

**Mmmh. That’s not for you to decide, pet. Keep sucking.**

Eddie went at it with ease. He massaged the appendage with his hands and sucked everywhere his mouth could go. He let it rest against his face, feeling its weight and its warmth against his skin. He took its big tip inside his mouth again, hoping to catch the taste of its cum, but found nothing.

**You want us to… produce? Something for you to taste?**

Eddie looked up at him, his eyes glassed, and then nodded without letting go of their cock. Almost immediately, he was rewarded with the taste of a burning liquid that traveled down his tongue and throat. It had a strong taste, bittersweet, addicting. Eddie lapped at it, loving it.

“More… give me more, please…”

Venom pressed their enormous claw on Eddie’s head and forced him down their cock once again, giving him more and more of that delicious fluid, roaring with the force of some kind of orgasm they were experiencing. Eddie rolled his eyes, his dick twitching, coming to life again.

When he finally could let go of Venom’s cock, they were still with their claws on his head, grabbing him by the hairs of his nape, but not forcing him anymore.

**On your hands and knees, Eddie.**

Eddie shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to…”

Venom’s cruel, pointed fingers grabbed Eddie’s chin, making him look at them again. Eddie felt like he was in paradise.

**Did not ask if you wanted to. You have to.**

“Y…yes…master…”

.

.

.

Eddie found himself again on his hands and knees, his face pressed against the mattress.

**You look so beautiful, little slave.**

Eddie whimpered at being called that. Venom must have perceived the rush of feelings inside his brain, because he grabbed his hips and pressed himself against his ass and continued talking.

**You like this, don’t you, slave? Being reminded that you belong to us. That we can take you however we want to. **

“N…no…”

**Yes. And you will take our cock, and you are going to like it. In fact, you are going to _love_ it**. Eddie’s heart went crazy, and his dick twitched, leaking pre-cum already. **You are not going to be able to live a day without us, without our cock. You are going to feel us all the time inside of you, and when you can not feel us anymore, you will ask us to penetrate you even if you are with other people. You will want us inside of you forever. And we will be glad to deliver.**

“No, please…”

Inside his head, through their bond, a thread of “_yes yes yes”_ made its way from him to Venom, confirmed by his skin in goosebumps.

Venom spread his cheeks again, and let their cock slide along his crack. Then, they pressed his cheeks back, using them to massage their cock. Using him like a sex toy. Eddie cried at the realization, desperate, frantic, the teasing too much for him to bear.

“Master…master please, please don’t!” he moaned, feeling his hole flitching at any portion of their cock it could take. “Don’t tease me, please”.

**You said you did not want to take our cock, pet. We figured we would just simply take our pleasure.** They didn’t stop their movements while they talked, front and back, simulating thrusts as if they were already inside of Eddie. Then, they made an annoyed grumble that made Eddie sigh. **Eddie is a capricious little thing. We will not please him any longer. **

At this, Venom finally circled the tip of their cock against Eddie’s asshole.

“Please, please…” Eddie cried, prayed, “please…”

**Do you want it or not, Eddie?**

Eddie gulped.

“N...no. I don’t…”

And then Venom was three inches in. Eddie howled, his hole clenching around Venom’s cock, overwhelmed by its size and its heat. It was almost unbearable, painful, but at the same time, so fucking good.

“No, no…”

_Yes, yes, yes…_

**We did say we will no longer satisfy you.**

Five more inches made their way inside his anus. Eddie keened and trashed, tears making their way down his face.

“Please stop…”

_More, more, more, don’t stop, please, don’t stop!_

And finally, Venom’s pelvis made contact with his ass. Venom grumbled again and Eddie tried to calm down, to breathe. He concentrated on the feeling inside of him, the solid heat he was clenching to with his muscles, the way the littlest of movements, even breathing, made him feel them inside of him. Eddie pressed his hand against his stomach, pressing his fingers on the bulge he found there.

Venom didn’t move.

.

.

.

Several minutes had passed. Venom was gently rocking back and forth inside of him, brushing his prostate with their length. Eddie felt the bulge moving inside of him. He loved it so much.

**We love our Eddie so much.**

Eddie perked at that. Up until that moment, he had been in a daze, too besotted to react to anything. The hole building could be falling in pieces all around him, and the only thing he could think about was Venom. Venom inside of him, all around him, tendrils caressing his skin.

And now this. Venom loved him.

Venom loved him with every brushing of their claws on his arms, on his chest, with the way their teeth pressed against his neck without breaking skin. Venom loved him, taking his head, making him turn to him all he could, Venom loved him inserting their tongue as far as it could go inside of his throat.

Venom loved him, thrusting in and out of him, rocking him on their cock.

“No! No!” Eddie whimpered when the tongue left him, and he didn’t know what he was protesting, the unrelenting movement of Venom’s cock inside of him or being abandoned by their tongue.

Venom kept thrusting. Eddie cried, whimpered, moaned, hanging on the mattress for dear life.

**Yes, we love Eddie, will mark him as ours.**

Eddie came with so much force he felt blinded by it. But Venom kept going, torturing him with pleasure. He was moving at an arduous pace, changing to a slower one anytime Eddie prayed to him for more, punishing him. Eddie came again, Venom slapping him in the ass before squeezing his cheeks between their fingers, making sure that his hole took all of them.

“Please…please… ahh…ah...ahh…!”

**We are going to cum inside of you, Eddie. All of our seed inside of your beautiful hole. Made just for us, Eddie.**

“For you…made for you, Venom!”

**Take us, slave! Take our seed inside of you!**

“Yes, yes, YES! VENOM!”

Eddie felt it. Heavy, warm, abundant. It sloshed inside his body, flooding his guts.

.

.

.

Venom was still inside of him when they moved him on the bed.

**Don’t want you to lose any of our seed. **

They were still formed, Eddie on top of them, with his back against their broad chest. Their cock inside of his ass. One of their claws pressed against his rounded stomach, his head laying on Venom shoulder.

“Venom? T…take it out…”

**Mmmm. No.**

At Venom’s hum, their body trembled, making Eddie shiver with the remnants of his pleasure.

“Oh… okay. It feels… good anyways…”

Venom chuckled and nuzzled his head.

**Will stay inside Eddie until our load is absorbed. Will do this again tomorrow. Our beloved. We love our Eddie.**

Eddie tilted his head, trying to hide from them. He was crying.

Pleasure, ecstasy, bliss… disappointment, sadness, regret.

“Did you… get them? The chemicals?”

**The most perfect meal we have ever tasted. Eddie made it for us. We knew we were supposed to be here, to be with Eddie. No one else could have produced such perfection. **

Eddie almost chuckled, almost.

It hurt him to realize Venom’s concept of love was so different from his. Venom would never love Eddie the same way Eddie loved them.

**Rest, Eddie. We love you**.

“I…I love you too, Venom…”


	2. Dear, darling, beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom reach a balance of sorts, until Eddie panicks.

Eddie woke up, and most of Venom was still surrounding him in his sleep like a blanket. They felt heavy and warm over his back. There was a little tendril inside Eddie’s hole, rubbing him from the inside, stimulating his prostate.

“Ummmh, V?”

**Good mornig, Eddie.**

Another tendril began to massage his hard morning wood. Eddie closed his eyes and just let go.

.

.

. 

After that first night and morning, Eddie and Venom’s dynamic changed.

While Venom didn’t tease him during the day (and Eddie hadn’t asked them to do it either, as Venom has suggested during their first coupling), they took advantage of every chance they had to wrap themselves on different parts of Eddie’s body with their tendrils. It felt a lot like rubber, but it was warm and soft. Sometimes, when he was working in front of his computer, the tip of a tentacle would appear in front of his face, caressing his forehead, behind his ear or his temple. It felt almost comforting. It would have felt even better, if Eddie could just convince himself that those caresses where really driven by love, genuine and pure love.

**Are you ok, our dearest?**

“I’m fine, V”.

**We feel you are distressed. If there is something we can do for you, you should tell us, Eddie.**

_Love me, please love me._

“Really V, I’m ok, just let me finish this so we can go home, yeah?”

**We go home, and then keep working in front of the screen. It does not make sense to us.**

“I’m finishing for today V, I promise. When we get home, I’ll make you some tater tots and we will watch a movie, how does that sound?”.

Eddie felt Venom purring inside of his chest, and that made him feel warm and nice. For a couple of hours, it was more than enough.

Later that night, after they had baked tater tots and set up in front of the tv, Eddie let Venom choose the movie they would see. Venom liked almost all genres, despite being at first deeply offended when he realized there were not dinosaurs, talking toys, sentient car-robots and that those noble blond-haired, fair-skinned warriors called Vikings were an old culture and not actual far-relatives to their Eddie as they first liked to think. Movies were not a good source of information for them unless their host gave them context first, and while Venom still turned to cinema in their desire to understand Earth, they tried to make sure to turn to Eddie first, just to be sure.

**Is this mute girl, Amélie, a real person, Eddie?**

“I’m pretty sure her real name is Audrey Tautou, babe. And yes, she’s real” Eddie scratched his chin, “the, uuuumh, _character_ is not real. Probably based on a novel or something”.

**Ah, she is, what you would call, fictional. Why did she melt like that? Is she supposed to be a mutant, Eddie? **

Eddie ate a tater tot and watched the screen, thinking on how to explain the scene to Venom.

“No, V, you see, she’s in love with that guy. The guy went to see her and in the last minute she panicked. She melting on a puddle is a metaphor. She’s distressed because she’s in love with him but she can’t tell him”.

**She can not talk to him because she is mute**, Venom reasoned.

“Well, no, V, she’s not mute. She’s just… introvert, so she doesn’t talk much. And she’s also… alone, and sad. She likes to help others because she’s unhappy and… and…”

**Mmmh. She is a loser, just like you were when we first met. **

Maybe the symbiote perceived how much that statement hurt Eddie, because they formed around his hand and squeezed.

Later, near the end of the movie, Venom purred in satisfaction, manifested in a puddle on Eddie’s chest.

**Look at that, Eddie. Her scrawny, loser boy went back to her. He loves her. **

“Yeah, of course V, that’s how most of this movies end”, Eddie stretched, content, “true love and all that”.

**Just like the two of us**, Venom nuzzled their little head against Eddie’s chin, **perfect for each other. True symbiosis.**

Yeah, except for the fact that Nino didn’t need to feed on some weird chemicals from Amelie’s brain to stay in love with her.

Almost all of those thoughts were guarded on Eddie’s brain, far from Venom’s reach, but despite that, Venom could still feel their host’s uneasiness.

.

.

.

After another movie, they went to sleep.

Well, sleep was not exactly what they did then.

Eddie was again with his face buried in a pillow, his butt up, receiving Venom’s tongue deep, deep inside him. Later that tongue would come out and be replaced with their thick cock. And Eddie would chant _Master, Sir, please, no, yes,_ time and time again.

.

.

.

Venom considered themselves a good companion, even more, a good mate for they host. They provided Eddie with warmth and security. With them, Eddie would not suffer most of the sickness humans usually encountered in their lives. He would not be vulnerable while facing criminals or shady businessmen while hunting for information, because Venom would be there with him, protecting him from everything and everyone.

Venom could also help him with housework. Venom provided him with company, conversation, and an extra point of view when he was writing his articles. Eddie seemed to be thankful for their help and their constant presence in his life, their life now. Ever since they had had that conversation about the chemicals Venom needed to live, that Eddie could provide, he had seemed relieved that he was not going to need to keep eating heads, so they were happy for that. Or at least, it had seemed like that to Venom.

During the day, Eddie felt happy when Venom embraced him under his clothes. They had long and domestic chats through their bond almost all day long, and they had fun watching movies or taking walks on the city at night.

Later, Venom would take Eddie to bed, push him against the sheets and stimulate him until they received their meal.

At first, Venom had thought that, since Eddie was receiving pleasure in exchange of feeding them, he would be happy to accept Venom’s love.

Since that first night, Eddie had not said he loved them again, even when Venom had said it time and time again. Worst of all, even if Eddie felt gloriously delirious in their arms during their coupling, his brain releasing one magnificent chemical after another for Venom to feed on, at the very end, instead of basking with them in the afterglow, Eddie felt anxious, almost desperate to separate and go to sleep. Venom had thought that maybe they were going too far with the master-slave dynamic, so they had switched to ask Eddie what he wanted before giving it to him.

It was not much better. Eddie would whimper, moan, visibly aroused by this, but being equally distressed after.

Venom decided to change their tactic some nights later.

Eddie was sprawled in bed, already delirious, panting, with his eyes rolling backwards, his fingers clutching the sheets almost to the point of ripping them.

“Master, I’m cumming… please, let me cum, let me cum…”

**Ummh**, Venom grumbled, **we really appreciate when Eddie talks to us, but we enjoy it even more when he uses those so-called terms of endearment.**

“M…master?”

**We are your dear, Eddie, your darling. Call us that.**

“Buh…but…!”

Venom stopped every last one of their ministrations, and, instead, slid out of him and made him roll over the bed. Now, Eddie was facing up. Venom took his legs and made him bend his knees against his chest. Venom lapped with their tongue at the insides of his thighs, one tendril working on his cock and two more twitching his nipples.

**You would like it too, wouldn’t you, Eddie? Because you love us.**

Eddie almost lost it at that.

**Yes, you love us, we are your love. Eddie, Eddie, use the pet names, Eddie.**

“Aaah…. Mmmmh…. Love? Please?” Eddie decided, and it felt so good that he didn’t know why he hadn’t done it before “please, my love, keep going, don’t leave me like this”.

**Ah, divine. Eddie, we didn’t know this would make you taste even better. **

Eddie felt a pang at his chest at that. But Venom pushed inside of him again, and everything else was forgotten.

Venom kept fucking him while Eddie held on to their shoulders, time and time again, his legs surrounding their hips. Eddie opened his mouth and Venom shoved their tongue deep inside his throat, and their human was so entrapped by their coupling that he began to worship that tongue as if it was a cock inside his mouth. Eddie just closed his eyes and let Venom penetrate him from both ends. Their bond was filled with _love, love, my love, my beloved, my darling_.

.

.

.

Later, Venom was still inside of him, Eddie sprawled over the pillows, Venom’s formed face pressed against his neck. Chest to chest. Venom’s enormous arms protecting their beloved. Their tongue repeatedly licking him, their fangs brushing Eddie’s skin. Eddie’s legs hooked around Venom’s hips, his hands pressed against their massive back. Eddie loved this, he loved to feel small, cherished and protected by his big, monstrous alien lover. Venom thrusted inside of him again, making him feel them once more, but knowing they both had had enough for tonight. And besides, now they were cuddling. Yes, this was a lot like cuddling.

**Our love is so full. So happy, we can feel him, we can taste him. **

Eddie shivered in their arms.

“V…”

**Don’t call us that anymore, Eddie. You feel better when you use the other names.**

“Darling…”

**Yes, beloved?**

“I love you darling…I…I love you _so_ much…”.

.

.

.

They kept going like this for weeks, but, much to Venom dismay, Eddie didn’t seem to feel better. Like, yes, Eddie did enjoy calling them with terms of endearment, and he had extended this treatment to their day to day life, but it was just…

Venom felt Eddie regularly. And he felt hollow. Empty.

**Eddie…?**

“Yeah, my love?”

**Do you love us?**

Eddie stopped typing for a second, recovering almost instantly. But Venom had felt the change in his demeanor, and it made them feel anxious. Eddie pretended to be distracted and occupied with his work, and Venom pretended to believe him.

“Of course, V, you are my darling.” He responded without looking away from the screen, as casually as he could, “I love you, very, very much”.

**Really?**

“Yes! Why would I let you use my body as your home if I didn’t love you? Besides, I say it to you all the time. I love you”.

**Mhp. That does make sense to us. Thank you, Eddie. We do not doubt you, but it is nice to hear it. **

“Awww, you’re welcome, babe”.

But that bad, sour feeling was still there, and Venom wasn’t happy about it, even if they had said so to Eddie. They knew Eddie kept things from them, and that felt awful, but what was Venom supposed to do about it?

The only thing they could do was to keep providing as much company, security and comfort as they could to their Eddie, and be confident in that, when Eddie felt safe enough to do so, he would open his heart to Venom and tell them what he needed them to know.

.

.

.

Venom had been particularly helpful that night, washing dishes while Eddie baked dinner and setting the table as if they were going to have a fancy dinner and not their usual plateful of tater tots, chicken nuggets, cheese sticks and chocolate. While they ate, Venom manifested a tiny head, constantly rubbing against Eddie’s face and even feeding him by hand (tendril).

Later they sat in front of the tv and watched a documentary about some kind of obscure and long-forgotten old civilization, Eddie providing context and Venom providing commentary about how people on Earth seemed so ignorant and, very often, scared about the things that happened in their past.

“Well, V, we humans have survived by being cautious and patient. It’s normal for us to be scared by shit we don’t know”.

**Pussies**.

“Aww, darling, I thought you had begun to appreciate us more. Saving Earth and all that”.

**We did it for you, Eddie**… a thin, soft tendril caressed Eddie’s hair, and it felt tender, but firm against his scalp. It was relaxing. Eddie let his head fall against it, **without Earth, there’s no Eddie. We could have taken him to space with us, keep him alive, helping him breathe through us, but Eddie would not have been happy living like that.**

Eddie sighed.

“Actually, I’m happy that you didn’t even consider that, love”.

**The happier you are, the happier you make us. We like to keep you comforted and sated, Eddie. **

_Yeah. Because the happier Eddie was, the tastiest he was to Venom. _Eddie hated to think like that, but he couldn’t stop himself. The only thing he could do, was to hide those thoughts, making sure Venom didn’t catch them and ask, offended by Eddie’s mistrust, or worst, confirm that they were only interested in their regular pleasure-induced meals.

.

.

.

_Darling… oh god, darling…_

Venom had made their tongue smaller, and now it felt more like a _very_ deep kiss than being tongue-fucked all the way through his throat. Eddie closed his eyes and let himself being consumed by Venom.

_Deeper, deeper, my love, please, go deeper…_

The symbiote grumbled and made their cock longer and thicker, going impossible deep inside him. Eddie screamed inside their kiss and held on Venom’s arms with his nails.

** _Eddie, so good. Our Eddie, tastes so sweet…_ **

Eddie moaned, wanting everything, eager to take Venom’s seed, longing to feel his stomach heavy and warm with it, to feel this monstrous phallus buried inside of him all night long, wake up and feel them still there, torturing his prostate. Eddie was being ravaged, used, ravished, ruined completely, and he felt like everything in the world and in his life was perfect if he would always end up like this, exactly like this, being Venom’s, their meal, their feast, their toy, their perfect and beloved slave.

** _Eddie we love you, you are so perfect, perfect to us, since the beginning. To think that you feel like this, that you can provide us all of this solely by our love-making…_ **

Eddie opened his eyes and that was it. The pleasure disappeared, all of it replaced by… by hurt and agony, and sorrow, and emptiness, and _terror_.

_No, nonononono, no, no, Venom, stop, stop, STOP!_

Venom stopped every movement when they realized that this was not the usual “negative” Eddie gave them when they were making love. Those times, Eddie would say no, but inside of him, everything else was screaming YES. This time, all Venom could hear was NO.

**Eddie?**

“Ugh….uhhhhh…” Eddie was sobbing, “please, please take it out, TAKE IT OUT NOW!”

Venom retracted their cock from inside him, and, if that would make him feel better, they hid the appendage inside of their form completely.

**Eddie? Eddie, what’s wrong?**

Eddie had retreated against the headboard, curled on himself, overwhelmed. Venom could feel through their bond the hurt in his body from being taken so roughly, and they thought they had scared him.

**Eddie, we are sorry, should not have been so rough with you. Come here, will make it better.**

Venom tried to catch Eddie by his wrist, but when Eddie felt their big, clawed hand against his skin, he screamed with horror and buried his fingers on his hair, pulling.

“NO! Stop, please, stop!”

**But… beloved…**

“I’m not your beloved, I’m your whore! You don’t love me! We’re not making love, you are feeding from me, and I can’t stand it anymore, I can’t! I tried, but I can’t keep doing it! It’s killing me, Venom! You’re killing me!”

**Eddie!**

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”.

Eddie’s breath was fast and heavy. He was sweating profusely and shivering violently, almost as if he was going to fall to pieces at any moment. Venom saw him, having retracted themselves as small as possible, trying to appear as gentle and vulnerable as they could, thinking that, maybe, that would refrain Eddie from rejecting them every time they went near him.

For some minutes, Venom just stayed there, watching Eddie with anguish, while Eddie battled to calm himself. Finally, Eddie sobbed one last time, moved to grab the sheets, and tried to find Venom’s little form in the darkness. When he finally found their beautiful, worried eyes, he extended his cupped hands to him, letting him pour like water into his palms.

He took Venom’s small form to his face and kissed them.

“I am… sorry, babe. So sorry. I had…I guess that was a panic attack. I didn’t…”

Venom nuzzled against his lips and Eddie kissed them again.

“I really can’t keep doing this, V. I love you. I will never stop loving you, but I can’t go on like this”.

**We thought you…enjoyed it.**

“I do, believe me, I do. But I need… more, and I can’t ask you for it”.

**What is it?**

“… I wish I could explain, V”.

Venom was silent for a while, and finally, decided to ask.

**Will still kiss us, Eddie? And touch us?**

“If you want to, V”

**Still call us darling?**

Eddie didn’t answer immediately, but after some seconds, he nodded.

“Yeah, darling, whatever you want”.

Eddie laid down and covered himself with the sheets, Venom’s little, puddle form against his chest, their head tucked under his chin. Venom basked in the warmth of Eddie’s skin and his natural scent. It was comforting. Not so much, but… enough.

**Eddie needs to rest. It is ok. We love you, Eddie.**

“I love you too, V. I… I love you more.”

Venom pretended they had not heard all of that. After some minutes, they worked through Eddie’s brain, helping him sleep as deep as possible. After that, they went to rest too, something akin to sleep, tucked safely in their host arms.

They knew this would not be the end of it, but for now, they needed rest. They would talk to Eddie about this… tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow sounded good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this story with two chapters, but it seems like is gonna be one more.  
I hope you liked it, and again if you have suggestions to improve my writting, I would be very thankful.
> 
> XOXO


	3. Tasty, juicy, flavorful

When Eddie woke up the next day, Venom was a bundle of warmth and softness against his chest. He was still naked from the previous night’s activities, and it didn’t take long before a wave of anxiousness hit him.

Venom probably perceived him waking up, because they retreated inside his chest and wrapped up around his heart with a squeeze.

“Hey” Eddie whispered cautiously, rubbing his fingertips against his ribcage, over the place he thinks Venom is at the moment, “mornin’, babe”.

**Good morning, Eddie**, was their shy response, and Eddie didn’t insist much.

He put on a clean shirt and pants, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

…

Later, they were sprawled in their couch watching tv. Eddie didn’t have anything in particular to do that day, it was a Sunday and he felt drowsy with the hot weather, typical late summer.

V was a thin, cold layer of smoothness against his skin. Loving and gentle feelings were flowing through their bond. Calmness, affection, comfort and coziness. So different from the night before.

None of them talked much. Eddie ate chocolate and tater tots, hoping they would be enough to keep Venom sated, at least for that night. He didn’t feel capable to allow them to take him again so soon after that messy breakdown. Venom didn’t ask for anything, either.

That night they had a little make out session before bed, but it was cut short when Eddie felt Venom’s tongue getting longer and thicker inside his mouth and the shiver his body produced was of anguish instead of pleasure. They didn’t attempt more after that, and Venom simply wrapped him between their tendrils, trying to make him feel safe. Eddie closed his eyes and drifted to sleep trying to convince himself that their love was there, he just needed to believe in it.

…

Days went by with this same pattern. Except for the time Eddie spend at work they were at home eating tater tots, watching movies, and making more failed attempts of intimacy that never went much further than a few kisses and caresses, that extended until Eddie couldn’t deal with them anymore.

…

**Eddie, Eddie**.

“Yes dear?”

**We feel you are distressed. This movie is unpleasant for our beloved.**

“Oh, no V, the movie is gorgeous, is just that I always thought that Jack could have get on that door with Rose, there was plenty of space in there” Eddie shifted until he felt like he was more comfortable, a hand perpetually petting V’s head, “it’s just… I don’t know, they could have handle the situation differently”.

Venom was silent for a moment. Then…

**Well, there was plenty of space as you remark, but the wood would not have supported both of their weights, you saw what happened when he tried to climb with her. It’s physics, Eddie. **

Ugh. While that was not the only reason Eddie felt distressed watching this movie (_Titanic_, what soulless bastard could finish watching this movie with his eyes completely dry?), he hated when Venom pointed this kind of things to him and he couldn’t ignore them anymore.

“Well, then Jack could have swum to another door, or a table or something, I mean…” they both new he was trying too hard, “I mean… I don’t know man, I just want to think that they could have done something else”.

Venom grumbled.

**They did all they could. They loved each other. Only one of them could survive**. An unpleasant trill traveled through their bond. **They… they…**

“Hey V, are you ok? Babe? Are… are you _crying_?”

**Of course not! We do not cry, Eddie!**

“Well…”

**Empathy is a perfectly normal response to emotive situations, Eddie. Since we bonded with you, we have learned all kind of feelings and emotions!**

“Have you?”, maybe not, because Venom failed to notice the hopeful brightness on Eddie’s eyes.

**Yes, we have, and we cannot avoid being affected by them at some degree. **

“Of course. That’s why you don´t understand that people like to have pets and plants in their home, or people who cry when they hear their favorite song”.

In response, Venom raised from Eddie’s chest, manifesting more of them, their chest, their arms, their long neck and big teeth, that they usually kept hidden when they were just sprawled over Eddie’s skin.

**We have learned from you, Eddie**, they said, bracketing Eddie’s body against the couch with their big, strong arms**, we do not feel the need to have a pet or to cry over a song because those are things you have not experimented while being with us. Watching other people doing it is meaningless. The only feelings that matter to us are yours. **

“T…then you…”

If Venom had learned every feeling Eddie experienced, then Venom surely could feel love, he could experience love, love, the love Eddie felt for them, every second of every minute of every day, if only Eddie could…

Hunger. Eddie felt hunger flowing from Venom, flooding him, almost drowning him, and any hope he could have been harboring until now shattered completely.

“V… you…”

**We… we are sorry, Eddie.**

“You are hungry. No, you are STARVING!” Eddie sat up and grasped Venom’s formed shoulders with his fingers, “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

**Did not want to worry you.**

“Worry me?” Eddie shake them, as if his pathetic human strength could have done something to get a reaction from them “I _am_ worried right now! I thought…”

He had thought that the double ration of tater tots, chocolates and make out sessions before bed would be enough for them. Eddie had thought that the constant flow of love and understanding would be enough. But it was not, and Eddie had been a complete idiot.

Why had he thought that everything would be so easy, that his kisses alone would be what Venom needed to survive?

Venom looked at him like a kicked puppy, and Eddie got up, went to his room and put on a jacket, shoes, and took his keys.

**Eddie…**

“Enough. We are going out”.

**Why?**

“We are going to find you something to eat”.

**You hate brains.**

“I know! Don’t say it!” Eddie put on his helmet and mounted his bike, “I mean… it’s eleven thirty on a Friday. We could find someone, you know, we just need to go to somewhere seedy. And… I don’t need to be conscious, do I? We park the bike, you take over, feed on whatever you like and we come back to the apartment. Okay?”

Venom was silent for a long moment, until Eddie nudged them with his mind.

**Okay, Eddie. We will take over; you don’t have to intervene. **

Eddie tried not to think that this was how it all started. He had agreed on helping Venom feed from him, without participating actively. It had backfired big time.

.

.

.

Running free through the city roofs and lurking in the shadows was, as long as Venom was concerned, one of the best feelings in the universe. Being a symbiote gave them the capacity to adapt and transport themselves in many different ways, but THIS was one of the things they loved the most: the power of a pair of legs, Eddie’s perfect legs, his structure that they only needed to enhance a little to make soure they could do whatever they wanted.

But, BUT, it was just not as satisfying as it could have been if Eddie could be present. Not just as a body structure that Venom could enhance and use to their convenience, but also as a willing partner. Ugh. It was just so frustrating.

Venom knew that Eddie was trying. He was trying to be enough, Eddie loved them. But they knew perfectly well that it was not enough. Eddie was afraid, no, terrified, and there was nothing Venom could do to make things better. They had tried everything, helping around their home, being gentler with him while they were kissing, demanding less food and not pushing for more sexual intimacy. They hadn’t even asked for brains until their emotions spilled and Eddie became aware of their hunger. Venom had felt ashamed, worried that Eddie may not want them anymore if he noticed Venom still needed brains to survive, but he had just taken his keys and offered them a free for all buffet.

Venom would have enjoyed it if Eddie was awake, talking to them. But… no. Eddie didn’t deserve the suffering of watching him eating heads. He had enough knowing what they were doing.

They were at the top of a roof, watching the city lights in the distance. San Francisco was a beautiful place, at night and from this angle, but Venom knew better. After some months on Earth they were starting to thinks that the only place they could really call beautiful was right under Eddie’s heart, squeezed between his lungs.

.

.

.

When Eddie woke up, he was on his bed. He felt his symbiote, they were relaxed, sated and purring with happiness inside his chest. Trying to ignore the fact that they had to eat some heads to reach this state, Eddie rubbed his chest with his knuckles.

“Night babe”.

Good night, Eddie.

.

.

.

And so, Venom hunted, Eddie slept, and they kissed. It was satisfying. It was enough. It was heartbreaking.

.

.

.

One night, while they were hunting, Venom was hit with a sound that made them lose balance and hit the ground. It was hurting them but not making them separate. They were confused, and while they tried to make sense of things, Eddie stirred awake, asking them what was happening, having felt something wrong himself, but the sound was somehow stronger in frecuency suddenly and they found it impossible to remain focused. Everything faded to black, and the last thing they heard was Eddie’s terrified shouts asking them what was happening, unable to take over himself.

.

.

.

“Hey. Hey big boy, wake up”.

Venom opened their eyes. They felt… weird. Unlikely human.

Usually, if they lost control like that, they would reabsorb into their host’s body, but now they had remained in their “battle” form, covering Eddie, and to be honest, they were relieved about that.

“There you are… Jesus, you are gorgeous…”

Venom did their best to assess the situation. They were in a basement of sorts, no windows so no external light, they didn’t know if it was still night or if it was day already, humans’ way to track time was a mystery for them anyway so they forgot about that at the moment. The place was equipped as if it was some kind of clandestine laboratory, and after some analysis and trying to sort through memories, theirs and Eddie’s, Venom recognized some of the Life Foundation’s machines and equipment. The person in front of them was a man, maybe in his mid-twenties, well-built, with a bright smile, but nebulous eyes.

**Who are you? How…?**

Venom understood. They were confined inside a container and there was something in the air. That must have been what was keeping them from absorbing back inside Eddie’s skin.

“Oh, don’t worry about this, big boy. I used to work with Carlton Drake. I was just an intern when everything happened, you have no idea the things I had to do to bring everything here”.

**Here. **

“My basement”.

**Of course.**

Inside of them, Eddie stirred again.

_Umh, V? What’s… what’s happening…?_

Venom didn’t answer.

**You do not want to hurt us, don’t you? You would have done that when we were unconscious.**

“Of course not, I would never hurt you! To be perfectly honest, I was intrigued by you since I was in the Life Fundation. I thought you were fascinating. And then, I heard those stories about San Francisco’s dark protector. I was looking for you and finally… I… I am sorry I’m just so excited!”

**We do not understand**.

“Umh, sorry. I just wanted to tell you, I am a big fan. And I want to work with you”.

**What do you mean, work with us?**

“Well, I know you must have a host if you’ve been able to maintain that form. But! I think I’ve got more to offer than whoever you are with right now, and I want to negotiate”.

_V! WHAT’S ALL THIS!?_

**We hear you.**

Eddie was trashing, losing control inside of Venom’s skin, but Venom kept control all the time. He was trapped.

The man looked like he was completely smitten with Venom. His eyes were clouded, almost lustful. Eddie felt nauseous. They needed to scape, to leave this place and be safe but…

“I’ve been tracking when people says to have seeing you around the city, and I realized you were missing for weeks. But suddenly, you were out and about again. Also, your appearances seem to coincide with the police finding corpses of criminals the next day. I guessed that whoever was your host at that moment wasn’t letting you feed properly, consuming so little in large intervals”.

Venom felt Eddie’s distress, but ddn’t make any attempt to console him.

**Why do you care about that?**

“Because I worked in that laboratory, Venom”, it was the first time he addressed them by name, “I know what you need, what you have not being receiving in all this time. And I know, no, I _understand_ your potential. Your host is being wasting you, your time, your skills”.

_V…Venom I hope you’re not considering-_

**Continue.**

Venom blocked everything Eddie could have said to them. Eddie was panicking, but now, he was nothing more that some white noise in the back of Venom’s mind.

“If you decide to take me as your host, I will provide you with everything you may need. Here I have all the technology I could fetch from the laboratories, and I have supplements of any chemical you may need to survive. Not only that, I know where I can find more. I won’t deny you anything. If you need to go out and eat brains, go for it! I don’t really like humans anyway”.

Venom grumbled with interest, and the man seemed to notice, because he was more and more excited as he kept talking.

“And I know, because I was there, you need a perfect host! Someone who accepts you, who takes you and loves you for who you are…” he came closer, pressing his hand against the crystal door of the container, as if he wanted to touch Venom, “I could be that perfect host for you. I won’t say no; I will let you take anything from me…”

**Anything?**

“Anything. Whatever you ask of me, is yours. I am yours the moment you ask me”.

Venom could feel Eddie crying, screaming inside his chest, but didn’t do anything to reestablish their bond…

“Is there something your current host denies you? I won’t. I swear, I won’t”.

**There is something he won’t do. Something… that could be very pleasant for both of us if you are pliant and cooperative. Something that involves… intimacy.**

“Oh baby, I don’t think that would be a problem…” now he was caressing the door, looking at Venom with awe, solemnity and… arousal, “you are so gorgeous. As I said, I am yours, my dear”.

**Umh. We have a question.**

“Yeah, my love?”

**What would happen if we do not accept your proposal?**

His eyes darkened, but he tried to keep smiling, as if Venom denying him was not a possibility.

“Then I would have to kill you. I’ve got everything in here to do it. I could destroy you right now if I wanted to, along with your _beloved_ host”.

**My…**

“Edde Brock, isn’t he? That stupid, pretty boy that thinks he knows what’s better for everyone. He ruined everything. I’m not surprised he doesn’t know how to take proper care of you”,

**Mmmh. You are right. He’s pathetic. A loser. And he fails us constantly.**

“But I won’t, I promise you I won’t”.

Venom kept silent for a while. Then, he reached a decision.

**For us to bond with you, we will need to be out of here. I am trying to separate from my current host but…**

“Yeah, yeah, of course…” the guy pressed a button and the door opened, “come here baby. Come to me”.

Venom stepped outside of the container, and as they did, they slid away from Eddie, crawling to their new host.

At this point, Eddie was sobbing with all his might, as he was doing inside Venom, but now, out of them, his shouts of despair were clear and desperate. Being separated from Venom after everything he just had to witness felt like a stab directly to his heart.

“Venom! Venom please, stop! Stop!” he cried, his voice breaking, his body folded in half, hugging his stomach as if that would help him to keep Venom with him “Venom! You can’t do this to me! I…need you, I…!”

“Too late Brock” Venom was engulfing that guy, and seeing them, Eddie’s cries grow desperate, hysteric, “Venom’s mine now, don’t you understand? You are nothing. There’s nothing you…” 

Suddenly, the guy went silent. His eyes turned white, and there was foam forming in his mouth. His body went rigid, and just seconds later he collapsed, all in front of Eddie’s broken eyes.

He was on his hands and knees, so when Venom came back to him, he bonded first with the skin of his fingers, and then began to travel through his blood.

Eddie sobbed with relief, but he still felt so wrong, so alone and hurt and betrayed…

**Shh, Eddie, we will take care of everything.**

Eddie felt them take over, closed his eyes and tried not to notice too much when Venom destroyed all the equipment in the place, found a way out of the basement and then out of the loon’s house and to the street. V looked for a public phone and ringed the police.

Borrowing Eddie’s voice, they said something about his neighbor being acting suspicious and asked for them to check on him. They gave directions to the house they had been minutes ago and then jumped from one building to the next until they reached the apartment, entering through an open window.

Then, they absorbed into Eddie’s skin. Eddie, feeling confused, disoriented and nauseous, crawled his way until he reached his bed, laid down without changing his clothes and slept, deeply, turbulent, the worst nightmares coming to him, all of them, Eddie getting away from Venom, Venom abandoning him, Venom leaving him behind because Eddie was not enough, Eddie was doing everything wrong, Eddie was the worst thing that could have happened to Venom, he was a parasite, Venom deserved so much better than him…

.

.

.

**We wouldn’t, you know it.**

Eddie had woken up that morning acting in auto-pilot. Right now, he was taking out a tray of tater tots from the oven, burning his fingers in the process. When Venom tried to soothe the pain, Eddie recoiled, as if protecting his hand from them. Venom growled as warning, and then Eddie let go and let them cure him.

“I don’t” he whispered, sitting down in front of the aisle, trying to take a bite of one of the morsel, but his throat felt as if it was completely closed. The tears came back hard and it was imposible for him to stop them.

**Eddie…**

“You could do better, Venom, so much better. You saw it with your own eyes, you could have anyone, someone willing to host you, to eat brains and to be your whore!”

His voice sounded to broken, so desperate. Venom bristled with fury and formed in front of him, dwarfing Eddie with their massive shape.

**You are ridiculous! We were just trying to make it out of there. We didn’t know if he could really hurt us.**

“You bonded with him!”

**Not like with you! He could never have given us what we really need! He doesn’t love us!**

“Love has nothing to do with it Venom!” Eddie shouted, almost tearing his throat apart, “if love had to do anything with this you would not being starving because no one in the fucking universe loves you as I love you, and even that was not enough! I’ve never been and never will be enough! Not for Annie, not for my dad, not for the stupid Network and certainly not enough for you!”

Eddie pressed his fingers against his scalp, squeezing his eyes as more tears spilled from them.

“If it was about love…” Eddie cried, his voice now a shivering whisper, “why were… my kisses… not enough? Oh Venom… I’ve put more love in those than in anything I have done, with anyone, all my life…”

Venom had remained silent, pressing their claws on Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie was looking at the floor, unable to look them in the eyes.

**Yes, Eddie. There was love on those kisses. But what you were feeding me, besides love, was fear, confusion, and sadness. It tastes bitter.**

When Eddie trembled, Venom held him close.

**And that… guy, last night. He wanted to feed us with his desire, with his lust. Tastes acid. Burns from the inside. Is not pleasant.**

Eddie pressed his face inside Venom’s neck, his hands against their back. It was warm and comforting, even if it was never going to happen again, even if Venom decided to go, even if it was Eddie who decided in the end he didn’t want to anymore…

**That night, when Eddie started using those pet names… it tasted just right. The perfect dose of love, desire, lust, affection, and the little fear that comes with something new. It was rich, juicy, flavorful. Sating. Perfect.**

“But I can’t, not again! I can’t keep doing it, knowing it’s just for you to get your meal! I can’t Venom!”

**But I love you, Eddie, you… oh, Eddie.**

Eddie felt something wrong in the way Venom said his name, as if they were suddenly aware of something they hadn’t realized before. Maybe Venom had had enough? Maybe they realized Eddie was a useless piece of shit and they were wasting their time with him.

**Eddie, you have been blocking your thoughts from us. Your feelings, when we are intimate. The same way we did las night when we were talking to that guy…**

“I…I was…”

**Then you don’t know, you really don’t know. That works both ways, you block us from hearing your thoughts and feeling your emotions, you block yourself from hearing and feeling ours. And you did it the most when we were making love or kissing. That’s why it wasn’t pleasant nor fulfilling anymore. I was feeding from the chemicals, but I couldn’t feel you.**

It hit Eddie like a ton of bricks.

“So… you mean…”

**Eddie, Eddie, oh Eddie. Give us a chance, Eddie, let us feel you again, let us touch you, don’t hide from us, don’t block us again and we are sure you will understand…**

“But Venom… I…”

**Please. Eddie, please…**

Eddie could not deny them anymore than that. His heart ached for one more chance to make things better, to believe they could make it, they would be okay.

.

.

.

Venom had formed completely and guided him back into their room. Now, Eddie was sitting on their lap, with his arms around their neck, resting against the broad chest of warm silk that supported him. One of Venom’s hands was tracing patterns on the skin of his back, the other kneading his ass over his boxers.

Venom’s tongue was deep inside Eddie’s mouth. Eddie had his eyes closed. At first, he was terrified but then...

He needed to do it, or he would be sorry later, if he finally lost Venom. Eddie took a deep breathe and... he let down his defenses. He opened his mind. He took a dive inside their bond and reached for Venom with all his might.

And suddenly, everything felt right. He found himself inside a cocoon of pure love, every inch of his skin worshiped and protected, caressed, his body suddenly exposed, boxers long destroyed, on his hands and knees, then on his back, then sitting on Venom’s lap, with their cock deep inside of him, Venom kissing him, touching him, and everything felt like love, love, love.

They fucked the rest of the day away. Eddie felt full and sated, Venom spooning him, with their cock firmly nestled inside of him, making him feel warm and heavy with their seed.

When night came, he could barely keep himself awake, wanting to enjoy the last traces of pleasure while Venom kept fucking him, promising a rest once they both had had their fill. Eddie was as ravenous as them and now, just having allowed himself taste the deliciousness of their coupling without blocking or separating or denying Venom, and now he was trying to satisfy the hole he had felt inside his chest all of this time.

And this time, when Venom told him how delicious he was, how perfect into their arms, how tasty and warm and filling and beautiful and flavorful were their chemicals, their love… Eddie knew it wasn’t wrong, Eddie knew Venom wasn’t taking advantage of him nor using him just as a meal.

Because now, Eddie understood, he felt the same, he was doing the same, he was feeding from their union just as Venom was.

“More…more darling, more, give me more, so delicious, I’m hungry V, please, I’m hungry for you babe, keep going, don’t stop my love…”

**Eddie… Eddie, my love, my beloved…**

“Mine, mine, **_MINE_…!!!!**”

They fed each other. They were bonded.

They were complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Maybe I'll add a little epilogue later, but this is all I had for this story. I hope you liked it!
> 
> As I warned before, English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please tell me, that will help me to improve :)
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language, please, if you have any suggestions they're more than welcome.  
This is part one of a two-shot, I think I will be able to post an update some time next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
